Chroniques de nuits enneigées
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Voici un recueil d'OS, drables et song fic sur différents couples, yaoi et hétéro (yuri c'est pas mon truc), même si j'ai un faible pour les Sinedd/Mice. SECOND POST MIT : D'jok part à la recherche de ses coéquipiers dans une fac qui semble sans dessus-dessous... K car je suis parano. Toutes les infos sont dans le premier chapitre qui est là en guise d'intro. Review appréciées. ;)
1. Introduction

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voilà, ça fait quelques temps que l'envie d'écrire des OS ou des drables me prend, donc me voilà ! Je sais que certains m'attendent plus sur ma fic, mais depuis « la vitesse » je n'écris plus que sur ça et j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air… (Loin de moi l'idée de l'abandonner, je tiens à le préciser !)

Bref, je pense poster ici des petites histoires qui me traversent la tête assez souvent. Je préciserais le registre au début de chaque post, de manière à ce que vous puissiez passer votre chemin si le sujet ne vous plais pas ! (cependant si le drable est trop court je n'en ferais pas, je ne pense pas que ça serve réellement…) **Si une des histoires qui sortira ici vous plait, faites le moi savoir, et je me débrouillerais peut être pour en faire une Two Shot, voir Three, peut-être même une petite fic** si ça m'inspire vraiment et que ça plait à beaucoup ! Donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Ça me motive et si je suis motivée c'est bon pour vous et pour le topic ! :P

Je tiens à rappeler que ce que j'écris est fait pour vous, donc amusez-vous un maximum **donnez des défis ou faites des demandes spéciales**, je vous en pris ! Ici, je suis à votre service ! )

**Les reviews sont largement acceptée, autant positives que négative.** Par négative j'entends des critiques intelligentes qui cherchent à faire progresser la personne qui écrit ! _Se défouler sur l'auteur ne sert à rien, je tiens à le préciser ! Je suis moi, j'ai un type d'écris qui m'est propre et si il ne plait pas, passez simplement votre chemin, je vous en remercie !_

Bien, les règles sont fixées, vous savez à quoi vous attendre, donc j'arrête ici mon monologues….

Je vous aime chers lecteurs ! :D

Wolf.


	2. Follow you home

Hi ! Bon, bah c'est partit… Premier post… J'espère que vous aimerez ! )

**Disclaimer :** RIEN ne m'appartient à part l'histoire !

**Musique du moment : **Nickelback et Three Days Grace en général (rien de bien hard quoi…)

**Kiff du moment : **regarder et lire tout ce que je peux trouver sur les crossovers de How to train your dragon et Rise of the guardians (Hijack/Frostcup, principalement !)…

**Paring :** Sinedd/Micro-Ice

Aujourd'hui je suis d'humeur à vous faire une song fic… Follow you home (Nickelback) m'inspire, donc c'est parti ! Préparez-vous à suivre les pensées d'un certain ténébreux répondant au nom de Sinedd…

**Résumé **: pensées de Sinedd alors qu'il a été mis dehors par un certain brun…

(Pensées assez dark, il me semble, mais aucune notion de suicide ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre ! Seulement l'envie d'être avec celui qu'on aime, peu importe les raisons…)

Welcome in my world !

* * *

**Follow you home !**

Il pleut. L'allée dans laquelle je suis assis est salle et sombre. Les murs sont miteux. Le sol crasseux. Mes poings saignent. Mon visage aussi. Aucune importance, je sais que je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien.

**_Well you can dig me up a grave_**_  
_**_And try and stick me in the ground_**

Un sourire se perd sur mon visage et mon rire résonne entre les murs. Peu importe ce que tu dis, nous deux, ce n'est pas fini. Cinq ans ne s'effacent pas comme ça. Pas après ce que toi et moi on a pu vivre. Nous deux, c'était trop bien pour s'arrêter là.

**_Well you can tie me to the bed_**_  
_**_And try and beat me half to death_**_  
_**_But you can never keep me down_**

Je me demande si tu te souviens de toi et moi, la nuit… Moi ouais, et peu importe ce que ton salaud de meilleur ami peut faire pour m'éloigner de toi, jamais il ne m'enlèvera tout ça. Il pourra venir me tabasser autant qu'il voudra, ça ne changera jamais rien.

**_Well you can stick me in a hole_**_  
_**_And you can pray all day for rain_**_  
_**_You can shoot me in the leg_**_  
_**_Just to try to make me beg_**_  
_**_And you can leave me there for days_**_  
_

Je me souviens de nos engueulades aussi… Peu importe le sujet, ça se finissait toujours bien. Pourtant cette fois ci t'as décidé que ça suffisait. Tu m'as foutu dehors, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de me faire pardonner et de revenir.

**_And I'll stay alive_**_  
_**_Just to follow you home_**_  
_**_And I will survive_**

Je peux te jurer que je ne me noierais pas dans tout ça. Je reviendrais, et tout redeviendra comme avant ! On s'aimera nuit et jour, peu importe tout ce que ces salaud pourront dire. Je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu veuilles de moi ou non.

**_Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**_  
_

_Et puis bon, après tout, on était bien ensemble… J'étais là pour taper tous ces pauvres gars qui s'approchaient un peu trop de toi tandis que toi, tu arrêtais mes poings avant que tout ne dégénère. Je t'empêchais d'avoir des problèmes avec des mecs pas nets et tu m'empêchais de sombrer. On était bien comme ça… Qu'est ce qui a bien pu foirer ? _

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_

Et puis j'en ai rien à foutre ! Toi et moi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là ! Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu voudras, je continuerais, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu ne seras jamais bien ! Jamais tu ne seras heureux sans moi ! Je jure que je crèverais pas avant que tu l'ai compris ! Tu te rendras compte du mal que tu nous fais ! Mais d'ici là, je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

**_You c_****_an make a couple calls_**_  
_**_And tell your brothers I'm in town_**_  
_**_Put a bounty on my head_**_  
_

_Tu pourras dire à tous les SK qu'il faut me foutre à la porte, ne pas me laisser approcher… Tu peux leur dire de me faire la peau s'ils me voient, ça changera rien ! __Rien !_

**_And tell my parents that I'm dead_**_  
_**_And hope to hell I'm never found_**_  
_

Tu pourras aller voir ma famille si tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Jamais ils n'ont eu quoi que ce soit à dire sur mes actions ! C'est pas eux qui m'empêcheront de continuer à me battre !

**_You can steal me the keys_**_  
_**_To your daddy's Cadillac_**_  
_**_You can tamper with the brakes_**_  
_**_Call it a mistake_**_  
_**_And pray I'm never coming back_**_  
_

Tu pourras toujours essayer de me tuer, toi et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort ! Si je meurs un jour tu viendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi et moi, on est des âmes sœurs ! Toi-même tu me le disais les nuits qu'on passait sous les étoiles à regarder la lune ! Toi-même tu voulais me prouver qu'on serait liés l'un à l'autre à tout jamais, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il en serait autrement ?!

**_And I'll stay alive_**_  
_**_Just to follow you home_**_  
_**_And I will survive_**

Mais on ne mourra pas… Ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne me laisserais jamais tuer par tout ça ! Ce sera toi, moi, et le monde contre nous s'il le faut, mais jamais ça ne se finira comme ça ! Jamais ! Parce que je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux !

**_ Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**

On se remémorera le temps où on jouait ensemble quand on était gosse. Déjà à cette époque-là, D'jok nous laissait pas ensemble. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même lui pouvait s'en rendre compte. Que jamais rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous deux, qu'on serait liés pour toujours… Si seulement on ne l'avait pas laissé faire… J'aurais pu te sauver bien plus tôt de tout ça. De ce monde qui ne demande qu'à nous bouffer. Ce monde plein de jalousie et de haine qui nous tire loin l'un de l'autre !

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_

Pourtant c'est arrivé… On est devenus ennemis. Je me demande si tu t'en souviens… Les fois où on s'est engueulés entre deux matchs, les fois où on en est venus aux mains… Seulement, aujourd'hui je fini par me demander si ce n'était pas juste un moyen de nous rapprocher… Comme si on savait qu'on aurait besoin l'un de l'autre pour tenir dans cet univers de dégénérés.

**_You can dig me up a grave_**_  
_**_And try and stick me in the ground_**_  
_**_You can tie me to the bed_**_  
_**_And try and beat me half to death_**_  
_**_But you can never keep me down_**_  
_

Mais bon, on sait tous les deux que ça finira pas comme ça. Que j'ai trop besoin de toi et que tu as trop besoin de moi… Je me doute bien que tu as remarqué que sans toi je ne tiendrais pas… Que je ne tiens plus… Même si je suis trop fier pour l'admettre, tu le sais toi… Que tu es tout ce dont à quoi je tiens réellement. Ma raison de rester coincé dans ce monde pourri… Ma bouée de sauvetage…

**_And I will survive_**_  
_**_ Cause you're my Mississippi Princess_**_  
_**_You're my California Queen_**_  
_**_Like the Duchess of Detroit_**_  
_**_And every city in between_**

Un jour on rira de tout ça… On vivra ensemble dans une de ces maisons posées sur les collines d'Akilian que tu aimes tant. Je t'aurais passé la bague au doigt depuis longtemps déjà. On élèvera un gosse tous les deux… Plus si tu veux… Tu verras, on sera bien plus heureux que tout ce qu'ils pourront jamais avoir !

**_You can slap me in the face_**_  
_**_You can scream profanity_**_  
_**_Leave me here to die alone but_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**

Et c'est pour ça que je me relève. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit. Je viens te voir, peu importe ce que les autres diront, on partira ensemble, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je sais que ça te fait peur, tout ça… Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est comme ça que doit se finir l'histoire. Il faut qu'on finisse vivants avant tout, parce que tu es mon ange gardien et que je suis le tien !

**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**_  
_**_I'll still follow you home_**

Et si tu n'es pas encore prêt pour tout ça, je te suivrais jusqu'à chez toi, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'attendrais que tu ouvres les yeux, jusqu'au jour où je te suivrais jusqu'à chez nous… Ce jour-là, on pourra hurler haut et fort que jamais rien ne nous séparera et que jamais ne nous cesserons de nous aimer. Car c'est notre destin. Je te protègerais à jamais et tu me maintiendras vivant à jamais…

Parce que je t'aime… Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Tadaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma toute première song-fic et que je remercie grandement Neila-Louve et MJ Doris pour m'avoir aidé à la structurer… Merci les filles ! Je vous dédicace cet OS ! :D

Review ?

Wolf.


	3. The search !

**Blabla de début :** Bonjour tout le monde et merci à ceux qui ont lu mon post précédent ! et merci a ceux qui liront celui-ci ! )

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient à par l'histoire ! )

**Résumé : **D'jok part à la recherche de ses coéquipiers dans une fac qui semble sans dessus-dessous…

**Genre :** Humor/Parody/Friendship

**Rating :** K (ou moins…)

* * *

D'jok ouvrit un placard de la cuisine. Le dernier qu'il n'avait pas déjà fouillé d'ailleurs… Tous ceux qu'il avait ouverts étaient soit vides, soit remplis de choses non comestibles. Et celui-ci n'échappait pas à la règle : les produits ménagers, très peu pour lui !

Il poussa un énième soupir et tourna les talons, la faim au ventre. Il jeta un regard blasé sur le reste de la cuisine et accessoirement salle à manger : les murs et différents meubles étaient tous décorés de nourriture en tout genre. De la sauce tomate sur une chaise, une part de pizza collée au frigo, des pates jonchant le sol dans un coin, une des lampes à moitié arrachée du plafond, se balançant de gauche à droite, menaçant de tomber pour de bon…

Le rouquin traîna des pieds jusqu'au petit salon, prenant garde à ne pas mettre une de ses chaussettes dans quoi que ce soit qui serait par terre.

Une fois arrivé à destination sans trop d'encombres, il enjamba le corps de Rocket, bien décidé à localiser le reste de l'équipe dans la pagaille qu'était devenu la faculté. Il avait déjà trouvé Rocket, face contre terre entre un canapé retourné et des boites de popcorn renversées. Plus que dix personnes, Aarch, Simbai et Clamp inclus ! Super !

L'attaquant poussa de nouveau un soupire… Ca risquait de lui prendre un certain temps cette histoire, surtout si il fouillait dans toutes les salles, y compris le terrain, à deux pas de la fac.

Le salon n'avait pas échappé au carnage : les tags sur les murs, la télé passant en boucle la même phrase politique sur un écran rose bonbon, un lit qui s'était retrouvé là sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi illustraient très bien cette affirmation selon lui. Et c'était sans compter sur Rocket, le canapé et les trois pots de popcorn…

D'jok passa une main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son téléphone, notant sur sa fonction « notes » l'emplacement du milieu de terrain qui se trouvait non loin de lui (en espérant qu'il ne bouge pas d'ici son retour). Il remarqua au passage qu'il manquait au moins 40 cm de tissu en bas de la jambe gauche de son pantalon, le faisant plus ressembler à un bermuda de ce côté-ci… Ce mystère serait résolu plus tard !

Il continua son chemin, ne rencontrant qu'un perroquet (visiblement perdu), et quelques empruntes de pas sur les murs… Il finit par s'arrêter devant la salle de réception dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. L'immense salle, tout aussi retournée que les pièces qu'il avait déjà visitées, était submergée par une vague de ballons, confettis et serpentins en tout genre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver Clamp sous une table (la seule qu'il avait vu dans une position normale aujourd'hui d'ailleurs !), une bouteille de champagne dans la main, en train de pleurer à propos d'un robot dont il était fou amoureux et qui ne reviendrait jamais. Le rouquin nota l'emplacement du vieux technicien sur son portable, persuadé qu'il ne bougerait pas de là, et repartit, encore plus blasé qu'à son arrivée… Toute cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer !

Il s'avança dans les couloirs, tentant d'identifier l'endroit le plus probable où il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. C'est donc naturellement qu'il emprunta un chemin qui le mènerait jusqu'à l'holo-trainer et à la salle de musculation. En chemin il croisa un chien noir et blanc, le morceau de son jean disparu accroché en bandana sur la tête, un tee-shirt violet sur le buste, un short en toile bleue sur l'arrière train et du maquillage plein la gueule… Mei et Tia ne devaient pas être bien loin…

Et il ne se trompait pas. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de dormir sur les canapés de la salle de sport, qui n'avait pas subit plus de dommages que cela, mis à part les murs et une bonne majorité des équipements qui avaient été repeints en rose fluo. Couleur dont étaient recouvertes ses deux coéquipières sois dit en passant… M'enfin bon, Aarch ne pourra pas leur dire qu'ils avaient (encore) détérioré le matériel !

D'jok nota une fois de plus l'emplacement des deux filles sur son téléphone. Plus que sept personnes ! Youhou !

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver les personnes suivantes : Thran et Ahito jouaient avec Sydney et Harvey aux ninjas avec des altères en guise d'épées dans une salle qui avait dut être l'infirmerie il y avait à peine quelques heures… En effet, les plantes renversées, les pots de verres cassés et le chaudron où mijotait un liquide bleu et vert qu'Harvey (qui devait s'être prit une altère sur le système) avait préparé faisait légèrement douter l'attaquant.

Il sortit discrètement de la salle, fermant la porte à clef par la même occasion afin d'éviter que les jumeaux n'ailles faire leurs aventures ailleurs. Il nota leurs présences dans l'infirmerie sur son téléphone et continua sa route en déambulant au hasard dans les couloirs.

Il finit par arriver dans un couloir où de la mousse se dressa comme nouvel obstacle, prenant toute la largeur du couloir et montant jusqu'à un bon mètre soixante-dix. D'jok l'écarta du mieux qu'il put tout en maudissant l'imbécile qui avait décidé de vider une bouteille de savon dans sa baignoire. Il avança sur une bonne dizaine de mètre avant de tomber nez à nez avec son coach, assit en tailleur au plein milieu du couloir. Une fois qu'il vit son attaquant fétiche, il lui annonça, les larmes aux yeux, que « cette forêt de mousse » l'avait piégé à tout jamais dans son labyrinthe et que plus jamais il ne pourrait en sortir.

D'jok lui demanda gentiment de rester où il était et lui assura qu'il reviendrait le chercher une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une sortie, étant dans un couloir, ça n'allait pas être bien difficile… Après avoir reçu les remerciements chaleureux d'Aarch, il reprit son chemin tout en notant discrètement l'endroit où se trouvait son coach. Il remonta le flux de mousse et finit par atteindre la chambre d'où elle provenait. Il courut couper l'eau de la baignoire afin d'arrêter la création de mousse. Il poussa un soupire mais faillit s'étouffer avec de la mousse quand il repris sa respiration. L'imbécile qui avait fait ça allait l'entendre !

Quand il retourna dans la chambre raccordée à la salle de bain, il trouva Mark et Sinedd en train de regarder une émission pour enfants, assis sur le tapis, une sucette dans la bouche. Il se demanda à peine comment ils avaient bien pus faire pour ne pas être dérangés par la mousse et entrepris simplement de noter leurs position sur son application en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait plus que deux personnes à trouver !

Il sortit de la pièce, trempé, sans vraiment savoir où aller désormais. Sachant que les dernières personnes qu'il lui restait à trouver étaient Dame Simbai et Micro-Ice il était assez partagé sur la direction à prendre. Il finit par avancer droit devant lui, ça lui avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent !

Après quinze minutes de marche il finit par trouver Dame Simbai en train de danser autour d'une plante décorative dans le hall d'entrée. Tout en dansant elle jetait des pétales de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, chantant quelque chose en rapport avec la communion entre nature et hommes… L'état dans lequel était son infirmerie n'avait vraiment pas due lui plaire…

Le rouquin nota la présence de Simbai avec les autres et continua de marcher à la recherche de son meilleur ami. Ami qu'il retrouva dans la salle de massage endormi dans un coin. Les tables à l'envers et les robots crachant des étincelles n'avaient pas dues le déranger plus que ça !

D'jok fis quelques pas et vint s'assoir à côté de lui, fatigué de sa balade à travers l'établissement. Mice ouvrit doucement les yeux et fit un léger rire en voyant l'état dans lequel était son ami.

-Très franchement Mice, faut qu'on arrête…

-De quoi ? Le football ?

-Nan, de faire la fête comme des tarés après voir gagné chaque Cup…

* * *

**Blabla de fin :** Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Passez par la case review s'il vous plait ! ;)

Bisous!

Wolf.


End file.
